User blog:Debochira/Kratos vs. the DC Universe
Following the discussion of Kratos going to DC, I got hooked on the idea of a game where this actually occured. It's basically a fanfic but it is interesting nonetheless. Now, I'm going to put what I think Kratos' weapons will be and their abilities and if you have any input, feel free. His weapons also function similarly to in God of War III, which means one weapon has is equipped by pressing Up, Down, Left, or Right on the D-Pad. It goes without saying, but each weapon is automatically made more powerful with each upgrade. Wonder Woman's Bracelets: Basically the Golden Fleece, except their looks obviously. Are upgraded with Kratos' main blades. *Level 1: Amazon Fury. Press L1 before an enemy's attack lands to counter. L1 before an attack lands. *Level 2: Roar of Themyscira. Press Square after countering an enemy to slam the bracelets together, knocking nearby enemies back. L1 then Square *Level 3: Charge of the Amalthea. Hold L1 after countering an attack to ram forward, sending the enemy flying. Counter then hold L1. Green Lantern's Ring: The Power Ring taken from Hal Jordan, aka the Green Lantern. Serves a similar function to the Bow of Apollo. *Level 1: Vow of Oa. Press Square to fire multiple blasts from the Power Ring. *Level 2: Brightest Day. Hold Square to charge up a blast. *Level 3: Blackest Night. Press Triangle to create a meta-physical object and unleash it unto enemies. Brain of the Martian Manhunter: The brain forcibly removed from the MMH's own skull. Similar to Head of Helios. *Level 1: Telepathy. Freezes everyone and everything, including Kratos, and shows a clip of what his enemies will do, allowing Kratos to prepare for their attack. Press Square. *Level 2: Martian Vision. See through walls to see what surprises lay on the other side. Press Triangle. *Level 3: Intangibility. Enemy attacks pass through Kratos without harm for a certain amount of time. Press Circle. Batman's Grapple Gun (Thanks KratosGodofWar): Pried from the cold fingers of the Dark Knight himself. Similar to Boots of Hermes. *Level 1: Grapple. Ascend vertical surfaces quickly and quietly, or to activate switches. Press R1 next to a Batsignal. *Level 2: Stronger grapple, capable of pulling in enemies. Hold L1 then R1. Trident of Aquaman: The famed Trident used by Aquaman. Used as an actual weapon unlike Poseidon's Trident. Similar to the Spear of Destiny. *Level 1: Harbor of Chaos. Jab multiple times, inflicting damage to enemies. Square, Square, Square. *Level 1: Wave of Despair. Stab forward then finish with a tidal wave, knocking enemies back. Triangle, Triangle, Triangle. *Level 1: Harpoon. Throw the Trident and impale an enemy then pull him back to unleash a combo. Press Circle. *Level 2: Orin. Summon a sea creature to defeat enemies. Press R2. Can summon a killer whale, a shark, and a manta ray. *Level 2: Sword of Atlantis. Make a sweeping action that knocks enemies off their feet, then stab down on them. Press L1 then Square. *Level 2: Light of Atlantis. Unleash a barrage of energy that critically damages enemies. Press L1 then Triangle. *Level 3: King of Atlantis. Stab the ground then leap into the air and jab multiple times into enemies, then finish with a crash of energy. Press L1 then Circle. *Level 3: Orin. Can now summon two of each animal previously mentioned. *Level 3: Lady of the Lake. Drain life out of enemies and absorb magical attacks. Life drain replenishes health and magic absorption replenishes magic. Hold L1 and R1. Hammer of Steel (Thanks Battlelord7): Wrenched from the grip of John Henry Irons, the literal Man of Steel. Similar to the Barbarian Hammer. *Level 1: Steam Drill. Ram forward then deliver a crushing blow. Press Triangle then Triangle. *Level 1: Steelworks. Swing the Hammer around, swiping enemies away like flies. Press Square then Square. *Level 1: Worlds Collide. Impale an enemy with the Hammer and then throw him into others. Press Circle. *Level 2: Man of Steel. Swing the Hammer around then slam down, sending a shockwave to all surrounding enemies. Press L1 then Square. *Level 2: Man of Tomorrow. Uppercut an enemy then smack him, sending him flying into others. Press L1 then Triangle. *Level 2: Smart Hammer. Throw the Hammer at a group of enemies, sweeping through them, then flying back to the owner. Hold L1 and R1. *Level 3: Reign of the Supermen. Bash an enemy aside, then swat another with the butt of the Hammer, then leap into the air and crash down on them all. Press L1 then Circle. *Level 3: "I'll Die with a Hammer in My Hand." Repeatedly slam down on enemies until they are but paste. Triangle, Triangle, Triangle. *Level 3: Steel Drill. Ram forward, swing the Hammer, and finally slam down, knocking all enemies back. Hold Square. Anybody have ideas, comment below. Please and thank you! Category:Blog posts